


Broken Phone

by PurplePhone13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePhone13/pseuds/PurplePhone13
Summary: Vincent misses how Scott use to be, now he's left with an overly depressed lover who won't do anything. It's Vincent's job to get Scott to smile again.





	Broken Phone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an angst story that was in my head after rping with someone on Twitter. I only own Stacy, Miranda, Midnight and Lulu Bell. Mojacha, Ollie and Luna are owned by @assholephone on Twitter. Everyone else is own by Scott Cawthon.

To Vincent Bishop, Scott Cawthon was everything. He was the air he breathed, the light that guided him through his depression and constant battles with Springtrap and, his life. As for how Scott guided him, part of Springtrap's soul was stuck in the purple male. There were times that the accursed rabbit took over Vincent's body and tried making him hurt Mike. Hadn't Vincent already been through enough torment? He had no memory of killing the children yet, he was accused of it. He was always tormented.

Vincent looked at Scott and kissed the top of his lover's phone mask.

" I miss your voice Scott. "

Sure, Vincent was a shameless flirt but, he was incredibly loyal to Scott. Not even Lulu Bell, his pure white Persian cat, or Midnight, his pure black American Short haircut much attention as Scott did. And the purple man treated those two cats like his children.

Today Vincent was determined to get Scott to smile. Hell, he was going to make this a day the male would cherish for eternity. Scott needed happiness, especially after losing his twin sister Luna to a horrible psychopath. No, he didn't hurt Scott's twin, it was a sick fuck named Jonathan who did. 

Whenever Vincent saw how truly damaged and destroyed his phone wearing lover was, it shattered his heart and spirit into pieces. This depression was starting to suffocate him until he couldn't breathe. He shook his head at Springtrap's constant words of abuse. He couldn't let the tattered rabbit win, he had to cheer Scott up.

The male walked over to Scott and sat down next to him. Vincent held Scott close and let out a heavy hearted sigh.

" Hey Scott, there's a video game competition being held at Brave New World, want to go together? We both know I'm not that much of a gamer but, you'll take first place in no time. "

Nothing. Vincent tried again.

" Mike said he was going to enter the Pokemon tournament that was taking place. Want to cheer him on? "

Silence was the only response that Vincent got. Actually, that's all he ever got since Luna's funeral. The male was missing his red haired lover's smile, voice and competitiveness personality. He missed everything. Vincent felt that with each passing day, he was losing Scott. He couldn't do that. Not now, not after just getting him back. Then again, it was Vincent's fault that Scott left him in the first place. Hell, the purple tinted male was extremely surprised that Scott took him back. As for how Vincent lost Scott in the first place, the male wanted revenge on Jonathan. Revenge for finding out that the sick fuck raped Scott at the age of 6. So, what did Vincent do? He raped Jonathan and abused him, just like how Scott was abused...well, technically Springtrap made a deal with Vincent and helped him get revenge. Unfortunately, Scott witnessed everything and thought that Vincent was cheating on him with Jonathan. His lovers heart broken and destroyed face would forever haunt him, just like the five children.

Lulu Bell placed her soft white paws onto her red haired, phone wearing owners face. She was worried heavily about her favorite owner, she missed his affection and head pats. Oh how she loved head pats. Now, she was lucky if Scott even looked at her. Vincent picked Lulu Bell up and set her on his lap.

" Want to help me make a strawberry cheesecake? I know how much you love them. "

Said male didn't respond or move at all. Vincent was heavily worried about him and his health. The male felt his heart break even more. He's tried everything to get Scott to smile or do anything but, nothing worked. Vincent was falling apart, just as fast as Scott was.

Vincent sighed sadly. He was sure that his beloved phoenix had extremely heavy bags under his eyes. More then he already had, and those were from his sleep disorder. Scott only took the phone mask off when Vincent was asleep, other then that, he hasn't seen his lovers face in over a few months. He felt tears threatened to fall from his pearl white eyes, as he rubbed Scott's back. Both of the them were a horrible mess and not in the best condition. Neither of them ate much. Hell, Vincent was a bit over a hundred and forty five ponds, now he was a hundred pounds. As for Scott, he down right refused to eat. He loved cheesecake and even refused to eat that too. 

Vincent took Scott's phone mask off to see the damage. As soon as he looked, he wanted to cry his heart out. His lover looked dead. The bags were more heavier then usual, his hair covered his eyes and was past his shoulders, the color to his face had paled, as the scars from his survival from the animatronics were evident. Scott's normally vibrant emerald green eyes had dulled and now looked like a jade green. Vincent hugged Scott and sobbed his heart out.

" I'm so, so sorry Scott. Everything, everything is my fault. If, if only I had, hadn't gotten revenge on Jonathan. Why?! Why did, did I try to make things better?! "


End file.
